Keitarou's bad luck
by Kitsune no bakaero
Summary: A fanfic about Keitarou's unlucky day^_^
1. Keitarou's badluck

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina and never will. If only I can…I'll marry Motoko… (sighed)  
Cast:  
Me: Narrator  
  
Keitarou's comment: Should've ended my life before going into this fic…  
  
Keitarou's Bad Luck  
  
Shinobu: Urashima sempai…did you fail the entrance exam?  
  
Keitarou: Uuhh…maybe… (rubbing the back of his head)  
  
Shinobu: (cried and ran inside to Hinata)  
  
Keitarou: SHINOBU!!!! (starts chasing her)  
  
Naru: Keitaro…! You made Shinobu cry!? Ero Kappa!! (Perverted Kappa)  
  
Keitarou: (Flew through a big hole) AAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Narrator: Unfortunately, Keitarou landed on top of Motoko who's practicing Kendo on the balcony.  
  
Keitarou: Itai…but what is I holding? It's soft…(holding Motoko's breast)  
  
Narrator: He was without his glasses…  
  
Motoko: Hiken Zankuusen!  
  
Narrator: Strikeeee!!!  
  
Narrator: Then Keitarou landed beside a drunken Kitsune.  
  
Kitsune: (opening one of her eyes) Hello, Kei-kun…do you fly all the way here just to meet me? (started to hug Keitarou)  
  
Keitarou: (Backs away) N, No Kitsune…actually I accidentally landed here.  
  
Narrator: Kitsune approached him inch by inch…  
  
Keitarou: Sorry, Gotta go (he dashed away from Kitsune and into the Hinata sou)   
  
Narator: DAMN! He got away! Kitsune! Why did you let him go?  
  
Kitsune: He runs really fast  
  
Narrator: Anyway, Keitarou went into his room and found…  
  
Keitarou: GAAAH!!! Gomen!  
  
Narrator: He saw Kanako half naked  
  
Kanako: I was waiting for you, oni-chan…daisuki…(acting in horny mood)  
  
Keitarou: (closes the door) Why am I so unlucky…think to this it's the author's work, hey you~! What's this fic's title? (points to narrator)  
  
Narrator: Keitarou's bad luck, didn't you figure so?  
  
Suu: Found you Keitarou! (starts to fire lasers at him) be my guinea pig! (runs after him)  
  
Keitarou: I swear I'm gonna kill you! Dumb author!  
  
Author: So, he runs for his life…but I won't make him escape that easy…(laughs evilly) ikou! Suu!  
  
Suu: Roger! Go! Mecha Tama 10!  
  
Mecha tama: Myuuu!  
  
Keitarou: Iie!! TASUKETTE!!! (heads to the ofuro)  
  
Narrator: Just as I planned, Keitarou, you're mine!  
  
Keitarou: (stared wide eyed on the ofuro wit all of the girls in it, except Suu)  
  
All girls: (Glared at him)  
  
Motoko: I know it's a very wrong decision to let you stay in this place (holding her katana ready in place)  
  
Naru: Seems that we have to give him a lesson that he will no forget (cracks her fist, eyes beaming red)  
  
Kitsune: How `bout it, Kei-kun…(holding a bottle of sake up)  
  
Shinobu: (crying to no end)  
  
Kanako: Oni-chan…come with me and I shall protect you…  
  
Keitarou: Errr…no thanks…*my life is gonna end here, thanks to that good for nothing author*  
  
Suu: Keitarou!!!!  
  
Naru: Good! Suu, blast your nuclear at him!  
  
Keitarou: WAIT!  
  
Motoko: What !? It's to late for you to demand sorry!  
  
Keitarou: Listen to me! I'm not the one who's guilty, the author is! He made me do those kinds of things! And the story line is his work! (points to the author for the second time)  
  
Narrator: You wouldn't believe him would you? Guys? (Glanced around nervously)  
  
Naru: Come to think of that…  
  
Motoko: He's right  
  
Naru: So, how shall we punish him?  
  
Motoko: Send him to hell  
  
Naru: Then…  
  
Motoko: What are we waiting for!?  
  
Naru: After him!  
  
Me (not as narrator again): Nooo! (Runs to the roof)  
  
Motoko: Ougi! Zangan ken!  
  
Keitarou: This is the punishment for using me as a tool! (A kusarigama(*) appeared out of nowhere)  
  
Naru: Damn you sly author! Come back here!  
  
Kitsune: Hey, you're cutter than Keitarou, would you take me out on the Christmas Eve?  
  
Me: Of course! It's such a pleasure to date a honorable lady like you!  
  
Motoko: Save your life first! Hiken fujin ranbu! (Lashes her ki to the poor author)  
  
Me: Damn, fatigue ate me…(starts to slow down) how can those girls be so energetic?  
  
Narrator (I change places, you know): Suddenly Naru sped up and caught the innocent author!  
  
Me: Hey! Killing people is a crime you know!  
  
Naru: Motoko! Give this guy a lesson!  
  
Motoko: Hiken Samidaregiri~!  
  
Narrator: So the innocent narrator flew to the orbit!  
  
Me: KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Crew: This story ends without a author, right? (handing Naru the cassette)  
  
Naru: Yeah! Ya bet it would!  
  
Motoko: So leave now, audience, there's nothing to watch again! (Stirs the audience to the exit with her katana)  
  
Naru: (Suddenly turning sweet and innocent again) Now that the author is doomed, the world turns peaceful again, Ja Ne!  
  
It suddenly turned dark.  
  
New Author: Hi, I'm the new author. Today's fic is Naru's badluck!  
  
Naru: I'm doomed!  
  
The End 


	2. Epiloque: Debate

Debate: An epiloque  
  
Keitarou: You almost get me killed!  
  
Author: I hired you as an actor! I paid you $500 for one shot! I even paid 1,000,000 bananas for Suu! It's common for you to be almost killed!  
  
Keitarou: Why don't you use stuntman instead?  
  
Author: Nobody in this whole world is willing to!  
  
Naru: Yeah, because your scene is almost as dangerous as some Indiana Jones film!  
  
Author: But in the end I'm the one who's almost being killed right? *Shakes fist in annoyance*  
  
Naru: *grinned sheepishly* Well, I was outraged so…  
  
Motoko: (Cuts Naru's sentence) You were lucky I spared your life! *Smacked the table*  
  
Author: I paid you the most expensive! $1000! Just because of your kendo skill to bash Keitarou up for good! *Keep talking nonsense*  
  
Keitarou: (Whispering) I think he has a personal grudge against me  
  
Naru: Of course! He wants to live close to Motoko-chan, he has a crush on her (whispering back)  
  
Motoko: Nani!?  
  
Author: Who said it!?  
  
Shinobu: You said it in the disclaimer thing…  
  
Author: I did?  
  
Keitarou: Yeah, you dumbass!  
  
Motoko: On the last story you've made me had some kind of crush on that Yuki guy, and now you had a crush on me!?  
  
Author: It's no like that! Suu! I'll pay you with gold bananas if you eliminate that Yuki guy! I can't believe my own character had turned against me!  
  
Motoko: You paired him with me on the first place!  
  
Author: I had a plan to pair you up with the Koutarou guy  
  
Keitarou: What!? With me?  
  
Author: Bloody hell, no way!  
  
Naru: By the way, what is this kusarigama thing? (Held the thing out)  
  
Author: You're Japanese and you don't even know any Japanese's history?  
  
Naru: Just answer me, or I'll make you turn you into of burger for dogs to eat!  
  
Author: (Slowly backs up) Ok, Ok…it's a weapon just like Kohaku's from Inuyasha.  
  
Naru: That didn't give me any explanation! *Punches the Author high into the sky* BAKA!  
  
Author: (Landed with some wounds) Ouch! Don't be so harsh or I'll change you and Motoko's seiyuu up, your seiyuu was Asakawa Yuu and Motoko's seiyuu was Horie Yui!  
  
Naru & Motoko: Oh no, you wouldn't dare…  
  
Author: Look!  
  
Narrator (Change places again): So, Motoko and Naru's seiyuu were all mixed up.  
  
Naru: What!? (Voice changes)  
  
Motoko: Kisama!!!!!!!!  
  
Naru: *Grabs the Author by the collar* Turn us back or I'll make my threaten before real!  
  
Motoko: Unlesss you want me chop your head up, return us to normal!!  
  
Keitarou: They're voices sure are weird…  
  
Shinobu: I wonder what was the seiyuu's gonna say if they knew…  
  
Author: (Pops out of nowhere) Kill me?  
  
Naru: So you knew…(Holding a kitchen knife and a fry pan)  
  
Motoko: Turn us back!  
  
Author: (Tied in a cross shaped wood, with fires burning around him) I surrender!  
  
Motoko: Hey my voice returns to normal!  
  
Suu: *Poked the already passed out author on the ribs* Where's my gold banana?  
  
Author: In your room…  
  
Naru: So, shall we eat now?  
  
Shinobu: What about the author?  
  
Motoko: Leave him alone, the world will never be peace if he's still lurking around  
  
Narrator (half conscious, half un conscious): So, they leave the poor author alone, *crying* 


End file.
